The purpose of this renewal proposal is to continue partial funding for an intensive 7 day training course on the design, execution and analysis of transgenic mouse and gene targeting experiments. This course offered at the Albert Einstein College of Medicne, teaches me basic technique concepts involved in the introduction of foreign DNA into the mouse germline (Pronuclear microinjection), the alteration of endogenous genetic information in embryonal stem(ES) cells and their introduction into the germline via chimera formation by blastocyst microinjection or morula aggregation. It also teaches the relevant surgical and embyro handling skills as well as DNA methods required for meanful genetic manipulation experiments. In addition, the course teaches phenotypic analysis of transgenically manipulated mice, in situ hybridization, immunohistochemistry methods and IVF. Newer aspects of the course integrates traditional tansgenic methods with modern mouse genomics and DNA microarray technology. In conjuction with the actual experimental experience, this course provides daily research seminars from many of the world's leaders in these techniques and roundtables discussions with there scientists to formulate experimental strategies. Each student also presents his or her own research in a brief talk to the outside faculty as well as the internal course instructors. Considerable emphasis in placed upon these interactions so that experimental procedures can be developed by the students in the future that address specific human diseases particularly cancer.